


Зависть или ревность?

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Белен узнает о связи сестры с её оруженосцем. Так завидует он или ревнует?В наличии хедканоны, вуайеризм и инцестуальное влечение — всё в гомеопатических дозах. При желании можно этого не заметить. Все персонажи взрослые и отдают себе отчёт в своих действиях.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac
Kudos: 2





	Зависть или ревность?

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2251837

Белен предавался унынию, сидя в тишине зала совещаний. Празднование плавно подходило к концу, слуги, должно быть, перестали подавать наземниковые фруктовые наливки, и разносят крошечные пирожные — лакомства из пшеничной муки, масла, сахара и пахучих пряностей. Белен мельком подумал — не дешевле ли было просто раздать гостям кошели с золотом, чем подкупать наземниковой едой, но сразу же решил, что нет — золотом в Алмазных залах никого не удивишь, а доставленные с поверхности свежайшие сливки, такие густые, что не падал вставленный в них нож, или прозрачный и лопающийся на языке виноград, многие попробовали впервые в жизни. 

Он любил сладости и был не прочь полакомиться тающими во рту пирожными. Но для этого придётся возвращаться в зал, к празднованию и высокомерным речам, а этого делать решительно не хотелось. Лучше уж отсидеться здесь, в любимом кресле, перелистывая выученные наизусть книги.

Белен ощутил щекой лёгкое касание сквозняка и поднял голову. В зал вошла Середа. Видимо, разговоры стали настолько скучны, что она дождалась момента и решила поискать уединения здесь, в зале совещаний. 

Он прекрасно её понимал — слушать в сотый раз унылую похвальбу Триана и пустые отцовы клятвы вернуть Кэл-Шарок — не то, на что стоило терять время. Он и сам ушёл, хоть Триан приказал не отходить от него ни на шаг. Пришлось усиленно подливать сладкое вино в бокал брата, чтобы отсутствие Белена стало для него не столь явно.

В зале совещаний царил полумрак: светильники горели через один. Кресло Белена стояло за резной ширмой, и он колебался — встать и поприветствовать сестру или сидеть, пока она первая не заговорит с ним? В Белене с необычайной силой вспыхнула надежда, что она заметила его побег и пришла сюда поговорить о чём-либо важном — конечно же важном, просто так она с ним никогда не говорила! Но она стояла у дверей, напряжённая, неподвижная, и сияние парчи её платья походило на блеск доспехов. _Воительница_ , подумал Белен и облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. _Богиня сражений_. Даже сейчас, даже в платье она выглядела более достойной титула полководца, чем Триан. 

Белен проглотил возникший в горле комок и уже решился было окликнуть сестру, но дверь отворилась снова, и в зал вошёл Горим. Белен поморщился. Лучше затаиться и посмотреть, что же эти двое будут делать. Он вспомнил поганые слухи, что Середа спит с оруженосцем, слухи, которые отрицал, которые затыкал золотом, а иногда и кровью. _Нет, это не может быть правдой, не может, пожалуйста, пусть это не будет правдой..._

Они, тихо переговариваясь, подошли к резному панно на стене, представляющим собой карту Глубинных троп. Не самая подробная, не самая точная, но по традиции планирование любых походов начиналось с неё. Это потом уже Летописцы разворачивали рулоны белёной кожи с картой ближних Троп и во дворец вызывались лучшие разведчики Легиона мёртвых. 

Середа стала что-то показывать на карте Гориму. Как Белен не пытался подслушать — ничего не получалось. Он мог только довольствоваться отдельными словами и следить, как уверенно Середа работает с картой, отмечая дневные переходы и стоянки, как качает головой, когда Горим пытается поправлять её, как закрывает черными фишками обрушенные участки Троп. 

Белен, щурясь, всмотрелся в рисунок выложенных фишек и с удивлением понял, что Середа планирует поход в Кэл-Шарок. Не говоря никому. Ни отцу, ни Триану. Ни ему. _Но почему?_ Она ведь знает, что карты Троп лучше него знают только Летописцы, что он с малолетства выслушивал планы отца и может рассказать всё о любой возможной дороге к потерянному тейгу? Она же знает, что он не Триан и никогда не донесёт о её замыслах отцу? Почему же она советуется с полуграмотным оруженосцем, а не с ним? Почему она до сих пор считает его пустышкой? Неужели она так презирает его мать, что не хочет принимать совета от единокровного брата? 

Белена снедала злая зависть. Середа всегда признавала остроту его ума, она не могла не признавать, она не имела на это права. Почему же Горим, а не он, критикует её планы? Почему она позволяет ему накрывать ладонью свою руку? Почему от прикосновений Белена она отшатывалась, словно у него клеймо бескастового на щеке? Почему она обрывает себя на полуслове, выслушивая доводы тупого вояки, для которого способность завязать узлом железный прут — верх достижений? Почему она никогда не гладила Белена по щеке так, как гладит это мерзкое бронтово отродье? Горим никогда ведь не догадается купить у наземников драгоценных масел, чтобы его куцая бородёнка стала такой же пышной и мягкой, как у Белена! 

Через мгновение Белену стало так больно, что на миг потемнело в глазах. 

Середа, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала Горима, обвив руками его шею. 

Белен хотел отвести взгляд, но не мог. Он смотрел, как негнущиеся пальцы Горима расстегивают крючки на платье сестры, смотрел, как парча ползёт вниз под собственным весом, чувствовал её шероховатость своими ладонями. Вслед за парчовым платьем сползает сорочка из тонкого, почти полупрозрачного атласа — тёплого от её тела, маслянисто-гладкого, льнущего к пальцам. Он видел сквозь решётку ширмы, как Горим гладит белую грудь Середы. 

Кусая и облизывая нижнюю губу, он следил, как Середа разворачивается лицом к карте, сглотнул, разглядывая её округлые — _Камень, почему же у Рики они такие плоские_ — ягодицы. Рядом с ней копошится в своей одежде Горим, но Белен смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, до боли сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках, на матово светящееся бедро, на изгиб талии, на ускользающее от взгляда полукружье груди.

Он почти не смотрит, что Горим делает с Середой — если пошевелиться, то можно выдать себя — да и вовсе не хочется видеть эту жалкую возню и дергающийся волосатый зад. Но Белен хорошо представляет, как Горим ласкает языком розовое ушко Середы, и знает, как сладко её ягодицы прижимаются к его животу. Белен заплатил бы сейчас все сокровища Орзаммара, чтобы просунуть ладонь между камнем и грудью сестры, чтобы чувствовать, как упругий шар её груди под его напором заполняет ладонь, чтобы услышать стон и ощутить на своей коже прерывистое дыхание Середы, всегда такой надменной и смотрящей свысока. 

Горим дурак, он всё делает не так. Он не понимает, что сейчас надо сжать в кулаке её косу, оттянуть голову назад и жадно целовать шею, сжимать зубами пульсирующую жилку, вызывая у Середы стоны. Он хочет, чтобы Горим убрал наконец руку с её плеча и сунул вниз — туда, где мокро и жарко, и ласкал там, пока Середа не начнёт задыхаться от крика. Его бесило, что тупица Горим ни на миг не забывает, что он оруженосец, и лишь осторожно касается свой госпожи кончиками пальцев, когда должен яростно брать её, чтобы её тело содрогалось от толчков, чтобы она кричала «Ещё! Ещё!», а не изредка и едва различимо постанывала.

...Середа и Горим давно ушли, зал снова погрузился в тишину, но сердце Белена всё ещё билось, как после боя.

Он, закрыв глаза, думал, почему, почему, почему рядом с Середой Горим из касты воинов? Почему для неё важнее низкорождённый оруженосец, а не единокровный брат, плоть от плоти их общего отца-короля? Почему вся её доброта, вся её нежность, всё уважение и внимание — для него, а не для Белена? Только потому, что мать Белена — красивейшая женщина во дворце, а мать Горима — прыщавая толстуха, и вся разница, что одна рождена в Пыльном городе, а вторая в Алмазных залах? 

_Ненавижу_ , думал Белен с тоской. _Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу. Всех вас ненавижу._ И Триана, и Середу, и проклятого Горима. Но он продолжал неподвижно сидеть с «Историей дома Эдукан» на коленях и вспоминал тихие стоны Середы, словно скупец, перебирающий накопленные монеты.


End file.
